parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of Robin Hood part 25
they walk into the dungeon and see Friar Tuck behind bars Friar Tuck Little John Gummi Bears it cant be Little John shh quiet were busting you out Zummi and we got the key Friar Tuck thank God my prayors have been answered Skippy im ready wheres the bad guys Friar Tuck take it easy son hey wheres Cubbi Gruffi hes helping Robin Hood load the money bags outside Prince Johns window on the clothesline meanwhile Robin Hood and Cubbi enter Prince Johns bedroom and Prince John Sir Hiss Duke Igthorn and Toadwart are fast asleep Prince John talking in his sleep Robin Hood i get even ill get its Robin Hood i want Duke Igthorn talking in his sleep i got you now gummi bear i got you i got Cubbi theyre fast asleep quick Robin lets load these bags and get them out of here in the dungeon Little John and the Gummi Bears unlock the gates and the prisoners are free Friar Tuck praise the lord and pass the tax rebate hoo hoo hoo Little John come on follow me Grammi quick lets go this way in the courtyard gallows Trigger is partoling the gallows Gad gee Zook i wonder why it so quiet all the sudden Zook beats me Gad suddenly the Gummi Bears ambush Gad and Zook and tie them up to chairs and lock them in the dungeon and Little John grabs the Sheriff stripping him from his uniform and places it on himself and posses as the Sheriff sitting in a chair Trigger now Sheriff dont get your dander up but i still got the feeling that but when he looks closer he sees that its not the Sheriff that it is Little John instead back in the bedroom Robin Hood and Cubbi load more money bags on the clothesline leading them out the window Cubbi almost got them all a few more but Sir Hiss wakes up and grabs the bags Toadwart whats going on huh oh no somebody loading the money bags out the window Robin Hood and Gummi Bear Duke Igthorn huh what Little John Friar get going Duke Igthorn Prince John wake up and look somebodys in your bedroom stealing your bags of gold Prince John what gaurds gaurds oh no my gold theyve got my gold gaurds gaurds to the jail the Rhino Gaurds charge near the dungeon breaking down the doors Duke Igthorn Gad Zook what and how did you dimwits get in here Gad weve been ambushed and captured Dukie Duke Igthorn nevermind that the prisoners are escaping after them they chase them Little John this aint no hayride lets move it out of here Grammi oh no someones missing Mother Rabbit shes right stop my baby Tag Along mommy mommy wait for me and Robin Hood rescues Tag Along getting her out from the gates and into the carriage Gad there they are Sheriff of Nottingham we got him now Duke Igthorn say your prayors Gummi Bears ha ha ha ha